


(pain and pleasure are) constant companions

by heatdeath (keptein)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keptein/pseuds/heatdeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You look good," Hinata says. His voice is appreciative, and the slow, impressed way he says it - <em>you look good</em> - makes Kageyama twitch and look away, his cheeks reddening.</p><p>"Whatever," he mutters.</p><p>Hinata clucks his tongue and puts a hand on Kageyama's jaw, turning his head until they're looking at each other. "That's not what you're supposed to say, now, is it," he says. "Come on."</p><p>Only Hinata manages to sound like he's goading and soothing Kageyama at the same time. "Thank you," he says finally, forces it out between gritted teeth. He hates it when Hinata compliments him. It sticks in his brain and in his throat and it stays there forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(pain and pleasure are) constant companions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeria/gifts).



> val asked for D/s kagehina for the prompt party i'm holding on tumblr. i thought it was going to be fluffier than this. (sorry, val.) i also tried to write hinata bedroom master for coz, but it didn't really go like that. sorry, coz. title is from the pierre charon quote: "pleasure and pain, though directly opposite are contrived to be constant companions." also, kageyama being overwhelmed can show symptoms similar to a panic attack, so please be careful.

The rope around Kageyama's wrists doesn't itch. He tests it, rotates his hands, but there are no rough edges for his skin to catch on. No loose wisps that sting and punish him for moving.

"How do they feel?" Hinata asks. He is perched atop Kageyama, knees on either side of his hips, and his eyes are gleaming in the dusk light.

"Fine," he says, tugging at them again.

"You look good," Hinata says. His voice is appreciative, and the slow, impressed way he says it - _you look good_ \- makes Kageyama twitch and look away, his cheeks reddening.

"Whatever," he mutters.

Hinata clucks his tongue and puts a hand on Kageyama's jaw, turning his head until they're looking at each other. "That's not what you're supposed to say, now, is it," he says. "Come on."

Only Hinata manages to sound like he's goading and soothing Kageyama at the same time. "Thank you," he says finally, forces it out between gritted teeth. He hates it when Hinata compliments him. It sticks in his brain and in his throat and it stays there forever.

"Good boy," Hinata says, satisfied. His grip on Kageyama's chin loosens, and he gives it one final pat before moving away. It should sound ridiculous - Kageyama knows, somehow, that he should find it ridiculous - but it just sounds _right_ , the two simple words falling from Hinata's mouth and onto Kageyama, sinking deep into his skin. He feels warm despite the fact that he's only wearing a pair of boxers, same as Hinata, and he knows the flush from his cheeks is spreading down his neck and chest. He wants to hunch over and hide. This is a terrible idea. Hinata can see all of him.

"Stop," Hinata says.

"What," Kageyama says, breathing out all at once. When had he started holding his breath?

"You're supposed to let me take over," Hinata complains, his fingers stroking down Kageyama's chest, "stop thinking so hard."

"I'm not," Kageyama says.

Hinata pokes a finger into his belly button. "You are," he says. He looks up at Kageyama, and his pout disappears, leaving only the half-smile he gets when he's truly serious about something. "And I'm the one who decides things right now."

Kageyama shuts up. He closes his eyes and turns his head upwards. He doesn't know if he's hoping for Hinata to force his head again, and he doesn't get to find out - Hinata leaves him be, content with stroking up his chest and over his arms, leaning over Kageyama to tangle their fingers together where Kageyama's hands are bound.

He can feel Hinata's breath on his face. "You're okay," Hinata says, and presses a kiss to his mouth.

Kageyama shuts his eyes harder, counts down from five, and slowly opens them. Above him, Hinata is smiling softly, so close that his hair is almost falling into Kageyama's eyes. "Yeah," he replies finally. Talking hurts, a dull ache under his tongue, and he tries to explain it to Hinata, opens his mouth to speak, but he just frowns and closes it again.

Hinata shushes him absently, sits back up and rests his hands on Kageyama's chest. "I don't know where to start," he says. He's not looking at Kageyama's face. Kageyama doesn't know if he's allowed to speak. He doesn't know if he wants to. “You do look really good.”

Kageyama breathes out, says, “Thank you.” It’s easier when Hinata doesn’t react. Kageyama can almost pretend he’s not saying anything.

“Maybe I’ll make you suck me off like this,” Hinata continues, musing, and Kageyama’s entire body goes rigid. Hinata pauses. “Or not,” he says, and rubs at Kageyama’s chest in apology. There’s silence for a moment. Kageyama remembers to breathe this time, but he’s quiet, muscles still tensed in preparation. “I know,” Hinata says, and Kageyama knows that if he were looking at him, he would look devious, like when he’s tricked Kageyama into agreeing to a new move on the court. “I’ll suck you off while you talk.”

“What,” Kageyama says, forgetting that he told himself to be quiet, to wait for a signal. His voice is scratchy, and he turns his head away immediately, wishing he could buck Hinata off and run away.

“That’s what we’re doing,” Hinata says. There is no argument. “It’s perfect. I have to know you’re not getting lost in your own head, and I can’t really talk then, right?”

Kageyama exhales sharply. “Fine,” he says into his own arm. Hinata doesn’t ask him to repeat it.

Hinata’s job is - he doesn’t know what Hinata’s job is, but Kageyama’s job is not to fight it. That’s what Hinata had said before they started all this, to listen to Hinata and try not to think too much. He gave Kageyama a word to say if he wanted out, but Kageyama doesn’t want out. Hinata’s weight on him is heavy, and the stone lodged under his tongue makes it hard to swallow, but he doesn’t want out.

“Good,” Hinata says finally. “Good.”

He moves back, works Kageyama’s boxers off until he’s naked. The sheets are warm against his skin. Kageyama is half-hard already, has been since Hinata tied him up, and he bites his lip when Hinata wraps a hand around him. Even though it’s a familiar sight by now, Hinata’s tongue sticking out in concentration as he rubs Kageyama’s dick, Kageyama still tries to remember as much of it as possible, straining his head so he can see Hinata’s hand.

“Go,” Hinata says, bending over so Kageyama can feel his breath on his hip, one solitary lick in preparation of what’s to come.

Kageyama hoped he had forgotten. “I don’t know what to talk about,” he says, hurried and mean, but that hasn’t worked on Hinata in years, and it doesn’t now.

“Anything,” Hinata says. “But if you stop, I stop.”

Kageyama blows out a breath. “This is idiotic -”

“Kageyama,” Hinata says, and his voice is low.

Kageyama looks at him, and there’s a silence that Kageyama can feel in his bones, gathering where Hinata’s hands are leaving indents on the skin of his hips. “Practice was good today,” he says finally, and Hinata grins and takes Kageyama’s dick into his mouth.

Kageyama’s breath hitches, but he forces himself to continue, eyes fastened on the ceiling.

“You were - _hnn_ \- you were good, you hit my toss even though I messed up,” he tells the room, words stumbling and awkward, Hinata’s mouth hot around him. “I didn’t mean to toss to you like that. I was distracted.”

He pauses, and the stone under his tongue grows and grows, the memory of the failed toss going through his fingers, so vivid he can almost feel the ball under his fingers, the strain in his shoulders like a high set - then Hinata releases him with a faint popping sound, one hand still on his dick while the other is on Kageyama’s hip, steadying them both. “By what,” he says. “Look at me.”

“By you,” Kageyama says, and he’s looking at him, of course he’s looking at him, and Hinata sucks _hard_ , Kageyama’s hips lifting off the bed as he gasps for breath, forgetting about the ropes and being abruptly reminded of them all at once when he tries to move. He doesn’t want Hinata to stop, and he can’t find the words, but he doesn’t care - “I was looking at you, and I was thinking about where we’re going, and I was thinking that I didn’t know -”

He’s babbling now, the stone under his tongue unlodging so words can spill from his mouth like pebbles, and he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. He says Hinata’s name a lot, Hinata, Hinata, _Hinata_ , he knows he talks about their new team - Hinata works his dick with his hand and his mouth, licking and sucking and biting at the soft flesh of his thigh until Kageyama is wringing his wrists constantly, wishing he could touch him.

But he doesn’t get to do that right now. He only gets to talk, and it gets easier and easier, the words are jumbled in his throat, but it doesn’t matter because he gets them _out_ , the shit that’s been running through his mind for days, the shit that caused him to miss a toss to _Hinata_ , Hinata who’s always there, who makes him invincible, Hinata, Hinata -

Then everything stops. Warmth spreads from his groin all the way along his spine to his stiff shoulders, leaving only liquid in its wake. He slows down, sinks into the mattress, lidded eyes watching Hinata get himself off until he comes with a short whine, adding to the mess already on Kageyama’s stomach. He’s gone for a second, two, returning with a wet towel and mint fresh breath. The cloth is rough on Kageyama’s skin. His eyes are falling shut. He doesn’t mind. Hinata’s lips are still wet when they meet his, a slow, reassuring kiss. Kageyama feels empty. He feels full. He doesn’t really know what’s going on, but his head is lighter than it has been in weeks. He doesn’t have to know what’s going on.

That’s what Hinata’s job is, right now. That’s what he’d forgotten.

Hinata unties his arms silently. Kageyama doesn’t move, eyes still closed, so Hinata rubs at them, all the way down to the shoulder. “You did good,” he says quietly. Something like a sob starts out of Kageyama’s mouth, and then he’s moving, curling himself around Hinata, breathing in deep, shaky breaths. Hinata strokes his hair and his back, making soothing nonsense noises while he waits. He murmurs words Kageyama can barely hear over the hitching of his own breath - _amazing, amazing, amazing_ \- and usually it hurts to hear, but right now it just feels right, like it might be true. Kageyama grips him tighter.

He doesn’t have the energy to tell himself to stop acting like this, to force himself out of Hinata’s arms and out of the room to calm down on his own. He can only lie like this, exhausted, arms around Hinata and his face pressed into his stomach.

“Do you want to go to bed,” Hinata asks him, finally.

Kageyama shakes his head. “Not yet,” he gets out, even though his throat hurts.

“Okay,” Hinata says. “But this is really uncomfortable.”

Kageyama flinches minutely, but Hinata moves him before he can do anything, lying down beside him and maneuvering him so Kageyama’s still curled around him, head on Hinata’s chest.

“That’s better,” he sighs, and twines their fingers together. “How do you feel?”

Kageyama takes a long time to reply. “Better,” he says finally. “I feel a lot better.”

“Awesome,” Hinata says, and Kageyama can hear the grin in his voice. “I’m a genius.”

“You’re an idiot,” Kageyama says automatically, coughing to make his voice stop rasping. “But I guess you were right.”

Hinata grips his hand tighter before letting go.

“Just this once,” Kageyama amends, and Hinata’s gasp of “You’re so rude, Kageyama!” makes him laugh, hiding his face in Hinata’s chest.

“It’s okay,” Hinata says. “You’re wrong, but I forgive you.”

“Thank you,” Kageyama says. He closes his eyes. Hinata squeezes his hand again. He’s not falling asleep, but it’s nice to lie there, Hinata’s fingers rubbing slowly over his. It’s a good place to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (i'm not really sorry.) i'm on tumblr as [asexualtobio](http://asexualtobio.tumblr.com).


End file.
